


Understatement

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica, Slayer (Band)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Kirk's kind of a size queen.PEOPLE OF WATTPAD AND BEYOND, HEAR THIS: STOP STEALING MY FUCKING FAN FICTION! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!





	Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little smut rag that wouldn't leave me alone.

Kirk's on his knees in front of Tom and was currently choking himself on Tom's dick, enthusiastically depriving his body of oxygen as he bobs his head up and down. His mouth was stretched wide around Tom's girth, struggling to take all of it into his mouth. He gagged every time he got about half way, but he held his head down for as long as he could before coming back up for air. Kirk's throat contracted around the head of Tom's cock as he sputtered and drooled out of the corners of his mouth. Kirk's eyes began to water and he blinked the tears away as he gazed up at the man above him.

"Goddamn, that's sexy," Tom praised breathlessly as he ran a hand through Kirk's hair.

Feeling bold by the praise, Kirk forced himself down even further. His lips inched down slowly, taking it as steady as he could, until he bottomed out with Tom's impressive manhood filling the entirety of his mouth and throat. He kept eye contact the whole time; his eyes were brimming with tears and he was making this sniffling noise every time he tried to breathe through his nose. It got to be too much to handle, causing Kirk to pull off completely so he could cough and wipe his mouth.

"You don't have to take all of it if it's too big," Tom informed, caressing the side of Kirk's face affectionately. "I don't want you to choke."

"But I want to," Kirk said in a weak voice. He idly stroked Tom's dick, noting that his hand just barely wrapped all the way around it, and shuddered. "I want you to fuck my throat with your huge cock until I can't breathe anymore."

"Fuck, Krik," Tom swore under his breath, feeling himself twitch at the inclination.

"I want you to hold my head down and smother me," Kirk whined, flashing a teary eyed, sultry gaze up at Tom.

He was licking at the tip like a lollipop while his hand continued to jerk Tom off. He twisted his fist along Tom's cock, using a loose grip to messily spread around his saliva. Tom wasn't insanely big as far as length went, he was quite average in that department, but he was pretty thick and heavy. Just looking at it and feeling it like this was enough to make Kirk's dick leak with excitement. He couldn't explain why. He's just always had a thing for size when it came to men. He liked being the smaller one in the relationship and lived for the thrill of being able to take something as big as Tom's cock. Kirk always felt accomplished and absolutely wrecked afterwards.

"Okay, but you have to let me know if you need a break. Deal?" Tom bargained.

It's not like Tom didn't like the idea of shoving his entire dick down Kirk's throat, but he didn't want to cause Kirk any discomfort either. Tom's aware that discomfort was part of the kink for Kirk, but he knew that there was a healthy balance between pain and pleasure that needed to be maintained.

"Deal," Kirk said with a smile.

"Well? Start sucking," Tom ordered, forcing Kirk's mouth back onto his cock.

A muffled surprised noise escaped Kirk's throat as it was fed inch by inch into his mouth. A look of panic flashed across Kirk's face for a moment as he felt his mouth expand over the other man's girth and as it slid closer and closer to the back of his throat. There was an initial involuntary gag when the tip made contact with his uvula, but Kirk relaxed his muscles to keep his throat from seizing up entirely. With a little help from the hand on the back of his head, Kirk managed to go all the way down until his face was nestled into Tom's crotch. His body gave a lurch as he gagged around the sheer girth of Tom.

"You're a needy boy, aren't you?" Tom remarked when Kirk tried to start bobbing his head.

The vibration from the moan he got in response was enough to make him groan. Tom pulled on Kirk's hair, urging him to come off of his dick before shoving the smaller brunette's head down all the way again. It drew out a plentiful amount of gags as well as some of the most wet noises Tom has ever heard. Tom could only describe it as _slick_ or _squelching_. The more he picked up the pace, the more those sounds became frequent and louder. That alone was enough to encourage Tom to keep going.

And Kirk let himself be used anyway Tom saw fit. Sure, he would meet the man half way and bob his head, but Tom had most of the control seeing as how he had two hands tangled in Kirk's curls. Tom would yank on Kirk's hair to pull him off before pushing him right back down all the way; that's how it started out. Then Tom began to realize just how good that felt, so he got the brilliant idea to start _thrusting_ as well. It instantly negated what Kirk was doing and instead of trying to find a rhythm, Kirk stayed still as Tom did all the work.

Tom held Kirk's head in place and bent his knees slightly to get a better angle for jamming his cock down the smaller man's throat. Tom was unrelenting. His cock was leaving Kirk's mouth almost completely every time he pulled out, but Tom's thrusts became shorter the more he carried on. Soon enough, Tom was going in and out about half way, wanting to keep that feeling of Kirk's throat muscles contracting around the head; until he essentially discarded that altogether to sort of fuck the back of Kirk's throat with micro thrusts. The sound it made was sickening in all the right ways.

It was that squelching noise, but somehow more wet sounding; like treading through mud. One of Tom's hands left the back of Kirk's head and wrapped around the man's neck. He angled Kirk's face up towards him a little more, managing to slide his dick even further down his throat. Tom continued his little micro thrusts and relished in the way he felt Kirk's muscles contracting beneath his hand. He squeezed down on Kirk's neck, making him gag and choke around his cock.

Kirk was grasping at Tom's thighs so he had something to hold onto while Tom fucked his mouth. His eyes were watering and his nose was running as he fought off the urge to choke. Kirk's jaw felt as if it was going to fall off and his lips were rubbed raw from rough use, leaving Kirk slightly light-headed from it all. So many things were happening all at once that Kirk barely noticed that a steady supply drool had trickled down his chin and was starting to pool on the floor beneath him, mingling with the pre comethat had been steadily oozing from his hard on.

He felt dizzy as he struggled to breathe through his nose and finally tapped out, slapping at Tom's thigh to say he needed a breather. Tom yanked his head off of his cock but cradled Kirk's head in his hands; one cupping the base of his skull while the other still tenderly squeezed Kirk's neck. Tom was panting hard as he watched Kirk sputter and cough wetly. Kirk felt like he was gulping down golf balls as he sucked in each breath; he wasn't sure if that was from Tom abusing his throat or if that was just the man's hand cutting off his airway slightly. Either way, Kirk got the oxygen he needed.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would," Tom commented, seemingly pleased as he reached up to stroke his thumb over Kirk's red, plump bottom lip. "Do you think you can do it again?"

"I can take anything you give me," Kirk boasted with a gravelly voice.

This amused Tom, prompting him to let out a warm chuckle as he opted to grab the base of his cock and rub it all around Kirk's abused lips. Kirk was feeling dazed and his head spun from how turned on he was, yet Kirk didn't bother to wrap a hand around his own cock. Even if he entertained the idea it didn't matter, because Kirk was occupied once again as Tom slid his dick back inside all the way. He bottomed out immediately and rejoiced in the sight of Kirk's mouth expanding over his impressive size. Tom held still, letting Kirk readjust to the intrusion, and stared down at the small brunette with a lustful expression.

"Are you ready?" Tom posed, using a hand to cup Kirk just underneath the chin.

If Kirk didn't have a cock down his throat, he'd probably be snarky and say _I was born ready_, but he could only communicate with his eyes and they screamed _yes_. That's all the confirmation Tom needed before he resumed the thorough skull fucking Kirk had begged for. Kirk choked immediately, causing him to gag every time Tom hit the back of his throat, and he didn't even try to suppress it either. Instead, Kirk embraced it, revelling in the way he became so undone and helpless as Tom fucked his mouth relentlessly.

It wasn't even the short shallow thrusts either. Tom had fell back into the rhythm of pulling out all the way and pushing back inside so he could feel Kirk's tongue flicking along the underside of his cock. Tom was making noises more frequently now too, exciting Kirk to the point where his cock was twitching and bobbing between his legs and leaking pre come every where. He hadn't even touched himself, yet here he was on the brink of coming all because he got off on sucking huge dicks. Kirk would find out what was wrong with him later, but he currently had more pressing matters to attend to.

Kirk didn't know if he could hold out since his jaw was barely hanging on by a rusty hinge at this point, but he figured it wouldn't be much longer now since he could feel the vein on the underside of Tom's cock pulsating. Kirk's eyes flicked upwards to see that Tom's eyes were shut tight, possibly concentrating on seeking out his climax. His thrusts became more jagged and his breathing was broken up by stutters as he groaned uncontrollably at the sensation of having his entire cock down Kirk's throat.

Kirk idly flicked and swirled his tongue along the hot, hard flesh, hoping to elicit more pleasure out of Tom to help him towards his orgasm. Miraculously, it worked and the massaging provided by Kirk's tongue, as well as the way he flexed his throat muscles, had Tom plunging deeply into Kirk's mouth as he came with force. Tom's hips stuttered as he emptied himself down Kirk's throat, holding Kirk's head down in a tight grip. Kirk whined as Tom yanked on his hair and squeezed his jaw, no doubt bruising him in the process; at least not enough to show.

Tom's cock was so far down that Kirk didn't even really taste much of Tom's come as his dick twitched and jerked from the force of his release. The moment was all too perfect; Tom let out an earth shattering moan of completion, shaking bodily as he came. Kirk finally wrapped a hand around cock, barely needing to touch it as he came almost instantly. Kirk whined pitifully around his waning mouthful and humped into his fist as his orgasm was wrung from him with ease, joining the small puddle of pre come and drool.

After they both came down from their orgasmic highs, Tom's softening dick was pulled free from Kirk's mouth, granting the smaller man to breathe once again. A string of drool mixed with a faint trace of Tom's come dribbled out the side of his mouth. Tom noticed this and reached out to swipe it up with his thumb. He raised it to Kirk's lips and the Kirk captured the digit immediately to lap up and suck every last drop he could. The sight of Kirk kneeling in a puddle of his own mess and his red, puffy lips wrapping around his thumb was almost enough to make Tom come again on the spot.

"I was gonna call you a size queen, but after that I'd say that's a bit of an understatement," Tom remarked playfully, taking in the beautifully debauched image of Kirk.

Kirk smirked, wanting to show Tom exactly how much of a _size queen_ he can really be, but that would have to wait for another time.

"You don't even know the half of it," replied Kirk.


End file.
